


【吴杰伦×捏脚小师傅】从技师到特助需要几步？

by Jarie



Category: all京, 吴京水仙 - Fandom, 爱情36计
Genre: M/M, 沙雕
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarie/pseuds/Jarie
Summary: 大概是腹黑与戏精的碰撞。





	1. ——第一步，让大佬认识你。

**Author's Note:**

> 　　感谢 @十千纵 的梗和题目，卡文的时候还帮我写一段，所以如果感觉文风突变……你懂的。  
> 　　角色来自吴师傅在电影《爱情36计》的客串。  
> 　　  
> 　　●沙雕向  
> 　　●大量私设  
> 　　●请自行脑补小师傅的河南口音  
> 　　●不了解娱乐圈，有问题可指正

　　1.

　　吴杰伦头疼的很。

　　最近铺天盖地的绯闻如雨后春笋一般突然冒了出来：“著名武打明星吴杰伦疑恋情暴露”“男星吴杰伦夜赴餐厅与某女拍拖”等等等等占据了新闻头条。

　　经纪人打电话劈头盖脸质问他的时候，吴杰伦还不知道什么情况，被弄得一头雾水。直到他揣着一肚子疑惑和怒气翻了翻各家媒体，大量的清晰照片上赫然就是他和一个女人相谈甚欢的样子。

　　那张脸和他如此的相似，吴杰伦不禁怀疑人生：是自己眼睛出了问题，还是自己得了人格分裂。

　　吴杰伦对经纪人大喊冤枉，他真的没有和哪个女人约会。经纪人也知道他是什么性格，将信将疑查了随身助理记录的行程，时间完全对不上。看来还真是有这么号跟吴杰伦长得一模一样的人物。

　　这下经纪人也头疼了。

　　

　　2.

　　没办法，经纪人陪着笑脸找了那几家媒体，好说歹说还塞了不少钱才撤了新闻，顺带问出来幕后策划是谁，然后立马带人杀了过去，警告对方以后不许再借此事作妖。

　　十三豆和李先梭自知理亏，连连点头哈腰答应不会再犯，反正任务已经完成，不会再和那个捏脚的有瓜葛了。

　　

　　正当两人松了口气，以为事情过去了的时候，一通电话打了进来。

　　“你好，我是吴杰伦。”

　　十三豆听到这熟悉的奶音惊得从沙发上跳起来，如烫手山芋一般把手机扔给了李先梭。李先梭哆哆嗦嗦的抓住手机，哭丧着脸：“吴……吴先生，您经纪人已经来过了，我们保证以后……”

　　还没说完，对方就打断了他：“不，我不是来追究责任的，我想要那个人的联系方式。”

　　一旁偷听的十三豆瞪大了眼，又抢回手机小心翼翼道：“哪个人？就是假扮您的那个人？”

　　吴杰伦听到对面突然换人顿了一下：“……对，就是他。不过，你们这次可不要再找狗仔卖消息了。”

　　十三豆慌忙回答：“是是是，我们已经深刻认识到了自己的错误，以后绝对不干这种事了。至于那个人我可以帮您联系一下……”

　　

　　3.

　　吴杰伦没想到那人居然是个捏脚师傅。捏脚师傅跟自己长得一模一样还真是个奇妙的事情。但这并不是重点，重点是……

　　吴杰伦坐在办公室里正出神，被脚步声拉回了现实。

　　吴杰伦知道，应该是那个捏脚小师傅来了。脚尖一点地，让办公椅180°旋转，吴杰伦终于亲眼看到了让自己背黑锅的人。

　　样貌的确跟自己一样，可仔细看还是带着一丝淳朴的气息，貌似还特意捯饬了自己，整个人看起来神采奕奕的。吴杰伦满意地点点头。

　　小师傅看到他却是呆住了：“……你是吴杰伦？不是说有好工作让我来面试吗？”

　　吴杰伦无辜地摊开双手：“对，我是吴杰伦。的确有好工作给你……”吴杰伦一边说一边站起身闲庭信步地朝小师傅走过去，“我想招你当助理。”

　　小师傅一脸不敢相信：“你是大明星，还用来特意招我？”

　　吴杰伦在小师傅面前站定，挑起对方的下巴，微笑看着那张和自己无比相似的面庞渐渐涨得通红，才开口回答：“因为你和我长得一样啊。”

　　小师傅全身僵硬，大气不敢出一下，好不容易才从牙缝挤出句话：“可这有什么用？”

　　吴杰伦挑眉：“当然有用。你凭这张脸，就能帮我不少忙了。”

　　

　　吴杰伦心里的小算盘打得啪啪响。每天那么多应酬，档期都排到明年了，完全没有休息时间。把小师傅招来只要培训一下，就可以替自己去参加些不太重要的活动。

　　而一旁的小师傅早已忘记刚才被调戏得满脸通红的事儿，喜滋滋地数着吴杰伦预支的工资，打算回去立马辞了洗脚城的工作，完全没有意识到自己将要迎接什么样的悲惨命运。

　　

　　4.

　　“哦对了，你叫什么？”

　　“刘富城。”

　　“……嗯？”

　　“嗯，刘富城。”

　　

　　吴杰伦抹了把汗。

　　这人怎么连名字都跟自己一个性质呢？

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　TBC.

　　

　　池芷寒_Jarie

　　2019.5.2


	2. ——第二步，让大佬调教你。（1）

　　5.  
　　吴杰伦想招小师傅当助理还是被经纪人知道了。经纪人也没说什么，睁一只眼闭一只眼就算默许了，与其让吴杰伦应付那帮人，不如多去接戏。  
　　小师傅则被吴杰伦要求搬到他在大陆的临时工作室住，美名其曰“方便亲自指教”。小师傅唯命是从，当天火速辞职，第二天就收拾自己为数不多的家当搬了过去。  
　　  
　　小师傅拖着两个大箱子进门，看到吴杰伦已经坐在沙发上等待，有些不好意思：“我是不是有点迟？”  
　　吴杰伦其实早早就准备好就等人来了，但并没有说什么，只是伸手指了指：“那个房间以后归你。”  
　　小师傅进屋瞧了瞧，算是符合经典宣传语“干净整洁拎包入住即可”，家居用品一应俱全。但整个房间都是黑白灰色调，弥漫着布置者的性冷淡风。让人难以忽略的是，办公桌书柜都堆满吴杰伦的报道采访海报资料等等，小师傅终于有了不好的预感。  
　　把行李安置好，小师傅坐在吴杰伦对面等候发落。吴杰伦食指弯曲敲了敲茶几，示意小师傅桌子上有一份合同：“你看看，没问题就签了吧。”  
　　看到小师傅拿起笔看也不看就爽快签了，吴杰伦有些惊讶：“就不怕我骗你？”  
　　小师傅一脸坦然：“你能骗我什么？顶多骗走我这个人呗。我也不值两个钱。”  
　　吴杰伦感觉心脏被不轻不重地敲击了一下，立马转移话题：“那我给你讲讲这里的规矩。”  
　　小师傅眨巴着大眼睛认真地看着吴杰伦，一副洗耳恭听的样子。  
　　“保密工作得做好，没收手机断绝外部联系。”  
　　“我无牵无挂的，没人会找我。”  
　　“三个月的训练和实习，你通过了才算转正。放心，实习期工资也包你满意。”  
　　小师傅点点头表示没有异议。  
　　  
　　吴杰伦说完，右手摩挲自己的下巴，盯着小师傅思考了一会儿，伸手在空中虚画了个圆：“转一圈我看看。”  
　　小师傅不明所以，但也乖乖照做。  
　　“体态不行，练。”吴杰伦摇摇头，“衣服脱了。”  
　　“啊？”  
　　“啊什么啊，脱。”  
　　小师傅犹豫了一下，安慰自己：俩大男人也没什么，脱就脱吧，又不会掉块肉。然后也不扭捏，三下五除二把自己上衣脱掉，放也不是不放也不是，只好拿在手里。  
　　吴杰伦细细打量一番，那直勾勾的目光看得小师傅心里发毛，让他想起小时候奶奶讲的神话故事：现在的吴杰伦就像故事里见了年轻人的俏妖精。  
　　  
　　“有、有啥问题吗？”  
　　“下午联系营养师，给你安排食谱，增肌。”  
　　“啊？”小师傅又懵了，“我这身腱子肉还不够吗？捏脚的时候客人总叫我小力点！”说着还抬起胳膊展示了一番自己的肱二头肌。  
　　吴杰伦叹了口气：“看着。”说罢站起身，抬手不疾不徐地一颗一颗解开衬衫扣子。  
　　小麦色的肌肤渐渐展露出来，锁骨清晰可见；光线穿过指缝，在衣衫间跳动着攀上胸膛，再跌落进流畅的腹肌线条，沿着腰线滑向未知之地。  
　　小师傅觉得自己心率过慢——为什么吴杰伦解开一颗扣子，自己的心脏才跳一下？而且目光也忍不住挂在吴杰伦十指上，随他的动作沿着衬衫边缘全程观赏。最终那只右手落到了裤腰上，小师傅莫名喉咙一紧。  
　　然而耳边传来吴杰伦的低笑声：“这才是肌肉，以后好好练。我去洗澡。”  
　　小师傅扯开自己脑袋上被吴杰伦扔过来的衬衫，刚才的画面还印在脑海中挥之不去。一抬头，吴杰伦就那么大大方方地半裸着向楼上走去。  
　　  
　　那你也给我看看腿要练成什么样啊。  
　　小师傅望着他的背影腹诽道。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　TBC.  
　　  
　　池芷寒_Jarie  
　　2019.5.4


End file.
